


Let me

by sevvyy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Denial, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyy/pseuds/sevvyy
Summary: Giovanni and Max end up in bed together but they both don't want to bottomThis was inspired by Aquaria always going on about she's a top and me not wanting to accept that





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about a month ago and I haven't written anything in 4 years so I'm very scared to post this but here we go, hope you enjoy!

Giovanni shoved Max against the wall, towering over the smaller male, hungrily leaving wet kisses down the boy’s neck. Max shoved him off and pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of Gio’s hips. He lifted his shirt to latch onto his nipple, while roughly pinching the other. Gio let out a yelp and moaned, thrusted his hips against Max’s.

The two males fought for dominance. Each of their hands searching for bare skin. Gio unbuckled Max’s jeans, easing his grip on the smaller male to allow him to shrug out of his jeans, leaving him in a pair of tight blue briefs. 

The taller of the two took the chance to climb on top of Maxwell and straddle his hips. He could feel the older man’s cock stiff underneath his ass. Max thrusted up to grind against Gio’s ass, he could feel himself sliding between his crack and he couldn’t help but let out a groan at the thought.

Maxwell’s toned arms shoved Gio off him and gestured for Gio to remove the fabric clinging to his abs. Giovanni raised his arms, sliding off his shirt and Max bit his lip, running his finger along the younger man’s chest, before sucking the built up sweat off. Max loved the musky taste of sweat. He couldn’t get enough of it.

He palmed Gio through his underwear before biting at the band and dragging them down with his teeth. Giovanni let out a deep sigh at the feeling of Max’s face against his cock. His hips bucked involuntarily, desperate for more contact. He wanted to get inside Max now, god, he wanted to feel Max’s tight asshole clench around him as he thrusted into his tight heat.

Giovanni ran his hand along Max’s crack, searching for his tight ring of muscles. Max flinched and tore himself away from Giovanni. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Maxwell said through his teeth. The lust filled younger male’s face contorted in confusion.

“What? You don’t wanna be fucked?” He mumbled, an unsure look on his face

“I’m the one who does the fucking here, Giovanni” Maxwell bit out, licking a stripe down Gio’s neck and blowing air, causing the younger to shiver. Gio was conflicted, his whole life he had seen himself as a top. But having Max speak down to him and be shoved around by Max was oddly arousing. 

If he was honest with himself, Gio knew that he hardly had any sexual experience compared to Max. He could count the number of guys he had fucked on one hand but he had never before enjoyed anyone playing with his ass, it felt uncomfortable and unnatural for him. Gio was obsessed with the feeling of being inside another man, he liked seeing a man buckle underneath him and drown in pleasure.

Giovanni had always struggled to get his words out, despite everything being very clear in his mind, he could never show people how he really felt. Giovanni loved being on top because it allowed him to portray so much without a simple word and it gave him so much power which he doesn’t usually possess.

He had always assumed that he was meant to be a top, but for some reason he feels so small and vulnerable beside Max. He couldn’t control his breathing and he felt himself getting worked up into a panic. Giovanni let out a shaky sigh and tears began to well up in his eyes.

“Hey, baby, what’s going on?” Maxwell stroked the younger boy’s hair, to comfort him. Giovanni just let out a sob and Maxwell wrapped his arms around the other man’s lanky frame, rubbing circles on his hip in a comforting manner. 

After a few moments of silence, Max thought about what to say to the younger.

“You don’t wanna bottom, do you? Do you want me to help you get rid of this?” Asked Maxwell in a soft tone, running his finger against a protruding vein on his cock. 

Giovanni wiped the tears from his eyes and bit back the shame of admitting to Maxwell how he was feeling. 

“I never thought I would want to… uh you know… with someone. I’m scared Max…” He let out in a slurred whisper. 

“Are you sure Gio, do you want this?” Max wanted to ensure the younger enjoyed this as much as possible, seeing someone not enjoy themselves was a complete boner killer for him. 

Giovanni simply nodded his head shyly and covered his face with his hands. 

“It’s gonna be ok baby, I’m gonna make you feel good. Do you trust me?” Maxwell kissed along the other male’s jaw and elicited a shaky gasp as he latched his mouth onto Gio’s neck, leaving a mark in the process. 

Max admired his work on the younger boy’s neck and trailed his lips down Gio’s torso, before be reached his destination and let Gio’s balls fall into his mouth, avoiding his throbbing erection. He reached one of his hands up to flick Gio’s nipples while he teased around Gio’s dick with his tongue. He let his tongue trail down about an inch before prying open his plump ass with his hands, running his tongue over Giovanni’s hole. 

Giovanni had never experienced anything like this before. He shuddered and felt his cock twitch as it stood proudly. Max flipped the younger boy over so he was on his knees, face buried into the pillow and toward over Giovanni, running his hands along his chest to tease at the boy’s cock. 

Gio whined at the lack of contact and Max took the hint, wrapping his fist around his cock, jerking softly. He used his other hand to spread open Giovanni’s cheeks and lap at the tight ring of muscles, clenching at the pleasure. 

Max felt his cock strain against his underwear at the sight of the younger males dishevelled appearance. He was determined to pleasure Giovanni as much as possible. He ignored the feeling of his own cock straining through the fabric of his underwear and began pulling at Gio’s cock with a quicker pace. 

“Spread your legs wider baby” Max whispered into Giovanni’s ear, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up. He spread his legs as far as possible and Max returned to his hole, while simultaneously jerking the younger man off. 

“Max- I” Gio’s upper body collapsed into the bed, his legs shaking as he came, semen coating the sheets underneath him. Max held up the younger by his hips and when his breathing settled, he threw the sheet on the floor and pulled a blanket over Gio’s thin body. He kissed his forehead as the youngers eyelids fluttered shut.

“Wait Max, let me-” Giovanni began before being interrupted by the older man.

“Get some sleep Gio, don’t worry about me” Ensured Max. Giovanni wanted to argue but the overwhelming sensation had taken its toll on his body. He felt his eyes close as he dozed off into slumber.

Max was still so hard. There was a wet patch at the front of his underwear and he stood up, headed to the bathroom to take care of the throbbing organ. He turned on the tap and stood under the hot water for a few seconds before he reached for his throbbing erection and started jerking at a rapid pace. 

It didn’t take him long to explode, his cum painting the wall of the shower as his mind was filled with images of Giovanni writhing with pleasure underneath him.

He finished his shower in silence, thoughts of the taller male flooding his mind. Max had known for a long time how he felt about Giovanni and part of him was scared to know what would happen when the two woke up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something... comment and let me know what you think, I'm gonna go hide somewhere now


End file.
